Somewhere Only We Know
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Somewhere only they know. That place is in a beautiful meadow. They only go their when the stressors of high school gets to be too much, and they need a way to cope. Klaine fluff. One shot. Rated M. Please R&R.


Somewhere Only We Know

_"...and if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know...this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go...somewhere only we know..." _

Kurt's glasz eyes misted as his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson serenaded him in the courtyard at McKinley high. Kurt was, indeed, coming back to McKinley because he missed his friends, but he knew he would miss Blaine more. And the song was perfect. Because only Kurt knew what Blaine was talking about.

_Somewhere only we know. _

XXXK&BXXX

"Blaine...?" Kurt asked softly, as they laid down on a huge blue blanket in a grassy meadow on a warm, sunny Tuesday after school let out. He gazed up at the puffy, white clouds in the sky, thinking about his troubles at McKinley. Mainly, Karofsky. Well, mostly Karofsky.

"Yes, my love?" Blaine hummed as he rolled over, and gently carassed Kurt's flushed cheek.

"I'm t-thinking of returning to McKinley...P-Please, don't b-be mad at m-me...I just, I..." Kurt trailed off with a mumble.

"Miss your friends?" Blaine finished for him, knowing what Kurt was trying to say. He propped up on his elbow, his hand on his cheek, so that he could look at Kurt's face.

"Y-Yeah..." Kurt sighed, turning to meet Blaine's honey eyes. "I'm really sorry..."

"Don't apologize, Kurt. I just want you to be _safe." _Blaine emphazized that last word. "I love you."

Kurt's face formed into a huge grin as he replied, "I love you, too, Blaine. I always will."

"This...this will ALWAYS be our place, right, Kurt?" Blaine asked, now trailing his finger gently along Kurt's arm, earning a shiver from the taller boy.

"O-Of course..." Kurt mumbled, with a shy smile.

Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. Blaine licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kurt didn't hestitate. Their tongues danced languidly and Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's chestnut locks. This was their place. Their place they could escape to when the struggles of life were getting to be too much. They felt they could relax here, and just..._be. Be themselves, with each other, _here. With Blaine's past of his Sadie Hawkins fiasco, his abusive father, not so caring mother (who just sat aside watching it all happen), and still trying to keep an average A in Dalton, this was a perfect place for him. He could come here with Kurt and just stare at nature, listen to the birds, and just...be. Kurt, on the other hand, felt he needed to come here when he thought of the tormenting Karofsky and overbearing Rachel Berry, or his fathers heart...Finn's drama with Rachel...and also, in fact, trying to keep an average A as well.

So, yes, it was perfect.

Blaine hovered over Kurt, and as he hiked up Kurt's leg to slot his leg between to find friction, he felt the elder smile into the kiss. Blaine rutted his obvious hard on against Kurt, and Kurt bucked up into Blaine's hips. His eyes popped open, and they parted for air. They weren't quite ready for...well, THAT just yet. All in good time. They both wanted to wait. Wait for the right time, right place. This wasn't it.

"Y-You take my breath away..." Kurt said contently, and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine giggled, and said in a husky, low voice, "So do you, Kurt...Please say you'll be mine...I'm only yours...P-Please say it..." Blaine's voice waved just a bit, and his eyes narrowed to the beautiful yellow daises next to them.

"Blaine...look at me." Kurt put a finger under the younger boy's chin so he could meet Kurt's intense gaze. "You're _mine. _I'm _yours. _For as long as you have me, Blaine Anderson. You can't get rid of me so easily."

Blaine smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He was scared that when Kurt _does _go back to McKinley, he would lose him.

Kurt won't let that happen. Not in a million years.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"Kiss me."

And so he did. Because this...this was their place.

Somewhere only _they _knew.


End file.
